It is important that certain vehicle components be regularly serviced in order to maintain proper functioning of the vehicle. For instance, the oil of a vehicle should be regularly checked for sufficient supply. If the oil is not checked regularly, then the engine may be damaged. Additionally, other vehicle components should be regularly checked and serviced, such as transmission fluid, washer fluid, differential fluid, etc.
In the past, systems have been developed to indicate that a vehicle component is due for maintenance. Such systems include means for manually entering in a maintenance time. Run time meters have been used to measure the time when a component needs to be serviced. Should the preselected time be reached, then a warning system may be actuated indicating that the vehicle component needs to be serviced. Similarly, computer systems have been used to more effectively determine the time when service of the vehicle component is needed. After the preselected time is reached, then an indicator may be actuated, typically in a way that it may only be viewed by the operator of the vehicle. A problem incurred by these systems is that vehicle operator may ignore the warning indicators.
Particularly in the trucking industry, the owner frequently depends upon the truck driver to regularly service the truck. Unfortunately, some truck drivers ignore the alarm, actuator, indicator, light, etc. which indicates that a particular component needs to be serviced. In order to become aware of the problem, the owner must enter the vehicle and often times start the engine to determine whether the component needs maintenance. Moreover, even if the operator responds to the actuator, the maintenance interval has already elapsed.
It is known to monitor the oil level by electronic means attached to the dipstick. When the oil level reaches a low point, a light may be actuated to alert the operator that oil needs to be replenished. Again, these warnings are often ignored by the operator. Additionally, there is no guarantee that the operator has checked and/or replenished the oil. Rather, these systems measure the oil level, not the time elapsed between consecutive oil checks.
In view of the above, those skilled in the art will understand that there is a need for a method and apparatus which will increase the likelihood that a vehicle component has been serviced in a timely manner. The disclosed invention meets these needs through a system and method which directs a party responsible for the maintenance of such components to the site of the vehicle component, in order to avoid operation of the external indicator which will inform the owner or other concerned party that the vehicle component has not been checked. This increases the likelihood that the vehicle component will actually be serviced. Importantly, this invention puts the parties responsible for maintenance of the components on notice that the vehicle owner or manager is monitoring such maintenance. Thus, the parties responsible for the maintenance will have more incentive to check the component. Additionally, because the system can only be reset by going to the site of the component and actuating the switch, chances are the responsible party will more than likely check the component.